


The Road to Hell

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble123's Law and Order table. Prompt#7 - "Intent"

The hot press of a wiry body wakes me, the unsubtle nudge of an eager cock leaving me in no doubt whatsoever as to my partner's intent.

“Randy bugger,” I murmur fondly.

His reply is a rich, dirty chuckle and the teasing slide of cool fingers across my thigh. Warm lips follow where clever hands lead.

So much for jogging, then spending a few hours on the shooting range. Sayonara to tidying up the flat. Forget those overdue reports we planned to write.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

And I never was an angel at heart.


End file.
